Question: In her physics class, Vanessa took 4 tests. Her scores were 93, 96, 80, and 75. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $93 + 96 + 80 + 75 = 344$ Her average score is $344 \div 4 = 86$.